Cellular wireless network provides emergency services using the location information of a user Equipment (UE) that triggered the emergency service. The emergency may arise from an accident, natural disaster, asset theft, an intentional crime or harm to the person in emergency. It is of utmost importance to determine the accurate location of the UE in order to provide relief to the person in emergency. The current wireless networks, which include cellular and wireless Local Area Network (LAN), provides a mechanism to trigger emergency calls by dialing a special number, for example, 911 or 112 etc. However, the current techniques lack the ability to accurately determine the location of the UE when it is out of coverage from a parent service provider.
In some conventional systems, a UE may move to an area that is out of the coverage area of the parent network, when an emergency occurred. The area is provided coverage from other service providers, but the UE may not be authorized to attach. In this scenario, the other service provider network may allow the emergency call, but location determined for the UE accuracy may not be accurate. Additionally, the only help available to the person in emergency is the action that a Public-Safety Answering Point (PSAP) personnel may take. Examples of the actions may include, but are not limited to, sending a police officer or deploying any other available relief mechanisms. However, people near the UE that triggered the emergency may not get an opportunity to take part in helping the affected person due to the lack of a mechanism to federate the location information and seek help from nearby people.
In some other conventional systems, a UE may not be attached to any network, but there is network coverage from service providers where the UE is not authorized to attach. In this scenario, the available service provider network may allow the emergency call, but location determined for the UE may not be accurate. In a similar manner, a UE may not be under the coverage area of any cellular wireless networks, however, a Wireless-Fidelity (Wi-Fi) network may be present. In this scenario, the Wi-Fi network may allow the emergency call, but location determined for the UE may not be accurate. These conventional systems have the same problems as the conventional systems discussed above.
Thus, there is a need amongst the conventional systems and mechanisms to determine accurate locate of a UE that triggers an emergency call and allow collaborative processing of the same in order to address the emergency.